fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reeve Massey
Personality Shrewd, quick witted, and amicable. Occasionally crude and very direct & to the point, when dealing in matters of rumor and business. Purpose The ruling & management of his house, and to generate coin for the crownlands. To serve as bannermen for House Lannister. Talents Trade/commerce, negotiation, strategy, smooth-talking, bargaining, and sailing. Likes Peace & stability in the realm, good wine, fine weather for sailing, and warming his bed with willing young women. Has an eye for art, beauty, and culture. Admires the Lannisters, while detesting the arrogance in their heritage and conduct. Music, particularly the harp and flute, and the singing of women. Exotic and foreign trinkets & luxuries. Dislikes War and strife, having to be the bearer of bad news, arrogance, pettiness & feuds, miserly and stingy individuals, idle gossip, and those with no integrity/who renege on their word. Trust is very important to Reeve, as his will not deal with those he doesn’t. Fears The outbreak of another war (such as the War of Gods), that would strip the land and see the countless slaughter. Fears for the welfare of his children, and wishes to leave their seat of inheritance powerful, safe, and vacant of usurpers. Weaknesses A lack of military might, as the house’s power is based on coin and influence rather than steel. They rely on their many friends and allies to come to their aid, which can leave them ill-equipped in a crisis. History Reeve was born in Lannisport during the War of Gods in 343ac, at which point Stonedance had already fallen (to the hands of the Dondarrions and Rhlor followers). At the time, Lannisport was overcrowded, beset with disease and with granary stores depleted. Malnourished and sickly, it was remarkable that Reeve survived his infant years – which claimed the life of his mother, struck down with fever shortly after giving birth and never recovering. As such, he was raised by nursemaids. Reeve’s noble father never met his son: He perished during the war (defending the wall of the Riverlands from Starks and Ironborn), leaving the seat of Stonedance vacant and the keep on the high cliffs in ruins. Reeve was but an only child at the time, with no siblings to claim family titles. Reeve was thus brought up among the Lannisters, and while he never demonstrated much skill with the blade, he quickly proved his worth in the handling of coin. As a result, while his peers were being trained as squires and common soldiers, Reeve was put to work keeping books of the Lannister treasury (under careful watch), and establishing new trade routes in the wake of the devastation left by the war. Although young, Reeve’s thoroughness and an eye for detail saw him rise quickly in rank & esteem. In return for his efforts, House Lannister reimbursed Reeve for his efforts upon his eighteenth birthday, restoring his command of Stonedance and providing him a token amount of coin for its restoration. In 361ac, Reeve was wed to Marden Lannister, a young beauty too far back in the run of Lannister succession to be considered important to the family. Upon their wedding and return to the desolate Stonedance, Reeve set to work on restoring his family home, while Marden bore their first child: A golden-haired son, Reynard (with Reeve’s father as the namesake). Four years later. Marden died aged 22 while attempting to deliver their second child, a daughter. Both perished. For a time, Reeve was beside himself with grief and buried himself in his work. He was an absent father to Reynard during this time, which has created a rift that still persists between the two now. However, as a result of his labor, Reeve successfully created a flow of goods between Stonedance and Pentos, with the house and town rapidly accumulating wealth and growth. To cement this new trade deal, Reeve was married a second time; To Lady Nakia Iranhor of Pentos. After his bride to be sailed across the narrow sea, the pair were quickly wed, with Nakia giving birth to another son, Lambert, 9 months later in 369AC. Category:RP Characters